The invention relates to a method of making decorative mother-of-pearl structures wherein the mother-of-pearl is present as a layer removed from the shells of mollusks.
Mother-of-pearl has been used already in antique times particularly for inlaid work because of its special light effects. Mother-of-pearl is the innermost layer of the shell of mollusks, particularly of oysters and snails. Incident light rays are refracted in this layer by interference in such a manner that iridescent colors are exhibited. Up to this time, parts of such shell layers are utilized especially for inlays wherein the outer shell layers may be ground or cut. In modern production facilities however only mother-of-pearl structures are utilized which consist of the mother-of-pearl layer removed from the shells. These are thin layers or foils of a thickness of about 0.2 mm which are very brittle and break easily since they consist of carbonates. It has been taken for granted therefore that the shapes of these foils cannot be changed. However, in order to make relief-type fashion or ornamental articles the mother-of-pearl was form-cut from the exposed side thereof. However form cutting is possible only with very thick and therefore expensive mother-of-pearl layers. Also, the cutting disturbs the beautiful iridescent light effects of the mother-of-pearl. As a result articles so manufactured have not been successful.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a process of making relief-shaped articles from thin, brittle mother-of-pearl foils or layers in a simple and economical manner and without losses in the iridescent effects of the material.